


My Manual ｢僕のマニュアル」

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/M, I am not ok tho, Trying so hard here not to melt XD, don't send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Miyano Mamoru being the little cute being that he is, aka how I imagine Mamoru to treat his girlfriend.





	My Manual ｢僕のマニュアル」

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've trying to step out of my comfort zone in general. So I thought I should do the same for my hobbies as well. Therefore, here I am trying to compile a one shot with one of my ultimate celebrity crushes of all times : Mamoru.  
> The inspiration came from one of his songs (which became the title of this fic haha) I tried to picture him be the cutie pie he is in his free time as well (although low-key I think that he might actually be very grumpy and sleepy hahaha).  
> And then I thought I should share it here, in case someone else wants to read it haha. It took me a lot of thinking before actually deciding to go with it and post it XD.  
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy it :). Also go listen to the song because it's sooooo cute ;A;

“Ah! My eyes!” he screamed covering his big brown and shiny eyes. Mamoru was couldn’t keep his frown long so he let out a colourful laugh escape his lips. His eyes were covered by his long and slender fingers. He was standing on the couch in your flat and he leaned back on it for support. He spread his fingers on his face so his eyes would creep between the gaps and look again. His tall frame melted on the coach defeated by what he was seeing.

You were standing in front of him wearing one of your elegant dresses. You two planned to go out that night to a fancy restaurant. Mamoru and you would always have your little dates from time to time, especially since you two moved in together. You two would always come up with ideas to spice up your love life and your life together in general. Both of you were really busy people and sometimes you wouldn’t even see each other’s faces. But, after the stressful times were over, you two were basically joined by the hip.

Sure, you both had your circles of friends and you would go out separately from time to time.

But, living together made things easier for both of you. He was a sweetheart and an excellent flatmate. You thought he would preserve his energy when at home and be more laid-back and grumpier. He proved you wrong after he made you sing and dance with him on “僕のマニュアル” as a lesson on how to date him. He was the cheesiest boyfriend you’d ever dated.

He would come up with very unusual ways of declaring his love. You were, after all, living with a voice actor. So, he would use all the accents he could possibly do to grab your attention and communicate with you.

 On the outside, he might have seemed like a handful of a man, but in reality, he was a soft giant with a big heart, who meant no harm. He managed to pull you out of your comfort zone and make you open up to him more, by just being next to you and doing silly things on a daily basis.

“Is it too much? I saw it and thought it might be a good idea.” you trailed off checking the dress you were wearing by looking to your sides and lifting up the fabric.

He chuckled.

“No, no, it’s a really nice dress. You look like a celebrity in it.” he complimented you by giving you two thumbs up and smiling.

“Really? Should I start posing for pictures now?” you jokingly ask still twirling around and checking your dress.

He laughed and pulled out his phone to take pictures of you. He moved around you, making sure he got every angle of you.

“Yes, move around. Ah, perfect! Your vitality is blinding me!” he exclaimed faking a slight faint by covering his forehead with the back of his hand and bending down on his knees a bit.

“Is that Dazai coming out of you now?” you said laughing at him. He showed you his tongue and smiled.

He stopped taking pictures and put his phone away before approaching you. He instantly wrapped you in his arms, engulfing you in a warm embrace. He nuzzled his face in your hair, slowly taking in your scent.

“My darling is the most beautiful lady.” he whispered in your ear for only you to hear. He started slowly spinning around with you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his torso for support as you two slow danced in the entire living room.

After a while, you both stopped and looked at each other. He smiled and leaned in to kiss your lips sweetly.

“I think it’s your turn to impress me now, Mamoru. You are still wearing your pajamas.” you giggled as he was resting his forehead on yours. He sighed, acting defeated, before returning to his genuine smile. His brown and sparkling eyes stared into yours as he leaned in to kiss your forehead, before releasing you from the embrace.

“Alright, I will be back in no time!” he declared striking a pose and making you laugh. He walked away into the room in a very funny way, his legs almost dancing to a rhythm known only in his head.

He came back after a while wearing a suit. His hair was neatly combed so that it would fit the elegant aura that he was exuding.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He looked like a proper gentleman. He reminded you of every time he would appear on TV during special events. You felt your cheeks getting red and your throat getting dry.

You stared at him up and down and smiled at how handsome he looked. Sure, you found him amazing every day, but whenever he glammed up, he never failed to make your heart go crazy.

He knew the effect suits had on you and started seducing you by slowly loosing up his tie to reveal his soft skin.

He then started posing like a fashion model.

“Well, I’m ready for the shoot whenever you are.” he said in a nonchalant tone, trying very hard not to laugh.

You forgot how to breathe for a solid 5 seconds. You quickly shook away the thoughts in your head and smiled at him as you started taking pictures of him from every angle.

“Mamoru, you are a natural model.” you remarked blowing a kiss at him.

He pretended to catch it in his hand and bring it next to his chest.

“Thank you, dear. After all, I am Miyano Mamoru!” he said making you roll your eyes. You looked at each other and you both started laughing at your silly conversation.

You stopped laughing and looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter again. After you were done laughing, Mamoru closed the distance between you two and hugged you. You could smell his cologne and his natural scent. It made you feel safe and his embraces always made you feel like home.

You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him closer to you by securing your arms tightly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, as his tall frame towered over yours. He let go of you and placed his hands on your shoulders while looking at you. He smiled before leaning in and kissing you. His lips danced with yours in a sweet and loving kiss. He broke the kiss to look at you for a few seconds before pecking your lips several times. It made you giggle and then laugh out loud.

“Mamoru.” you said between kisses trying not to laugh.

“Mmmh?” he hummed continuing to kiss your lips.

“We are going to be late for dinner.”

He chuckled and kissed your lips a few times more before saying “Should we stay in, instead?”

You laughed at him but broke away from his embrace. You took his hand and guided him along with you at the entrance of your flat.

“Nice chance, buddy.  But we will have this romantic dinner tonight.” you said pulling him along with you.

“But I don’t want to.” he jokingly protested and whined, while following your steps. He was grinning at you, but when he couldn’t hold it in more, he laughed.

You stopped midtrack and turned to him, asking Mamoru why was he suddenly laughing.

He finished laughing and took a deep breath before pointing at your back.

“Your zipper is down.” he managed to say before bursting out into colourful laughter again.


End file.
